vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Sakata Kintoki)
Summary Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Kintoki Sakata (坂田金時, Sakata Kintoki), Kintarou of Mount Ashigara (足柄山の金太郎, Ashigara-yama no Kintarō), known by his famous childhood name, Kintarou (金太郎, Kintarō), was one of Minamoto no Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings. He is the son of Raijin as a red dragon, and his mother is a cannibal mountain witch living on Mount Ashigara. Kintoki was raised with the strength of a monster, fighting and killing beasts in the mountain. Eventually, his mother, an ogress, was vanquished by Usui Sadamitsu, but Kintoki, taken to Minamoto no Yorimitsu, was taught the way of man, and became his retainer. He participated in many hunts for demons as one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Yorimitsu. He is famous for the episode of the battle against Shuten-douji on Ooe-yama, where he disguised himself as mountain priest, drugged Shuten-douji's alcohol and struck him down. In that episode, he fell in love with the demon Shuten-douji disguised as a beautiful girl, and then had to carry this burden for the rest of his life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Berserker, Sakata Kintoki, Kintarou, "Kintarou of Mount Ashigara", "Golden" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker class servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and endurance, Magic, Mad Enhancement, Can turn into spirit form, Expert axe user, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Has an strength equal to Heracles) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: At least City level (Comparable to Saber's) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with his Axe Standard Equipment: Golden Eater (Kintoki's Axe) Intelligence: His mentality is that of an average grade schooler Weaknesses: Kintoki is wild and arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Golden Eater.png|Golden Eater Golden Spark.gif|Golden Spark '-Golden Eater: Golden Eating' (ゴールデンイーター: 黄金食い, Gōruden Ītā: Ōgon Kui): is a huge Masakari axe that carries the power of the thunder deity and cannot be handled without Kintoki's superhuman strength. It is loaded with 15 cartridges with thunder put into them and destructive power is raised with their detonation. '-Golden Spark: Golden Shock' (ゴールデンスパーク: 黄金衝撃, Gōruden Supāku: Ōgon Shōgeki): is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm usage in which a flash of lightning is released from Golden Eater and mows down the surrounding enemies. It activates by using 3 of the 15 loaded cartridges. Class Skills '-Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage"): raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. Normally does not receive the benefits of Mad Enhancement. In exchange, he retains a normal capacity to think. A Luck Check is performed whenever damage is received, failure results in him going wild and Stats excepting MGI and LUCK being raised. On that occasion, his whole body becomes red. Personal Skills '-Animal Dialogue' (動物会話, Dōbutsu Kaiwa): is communication of intention with animals that don't speak a "language of words". Due to Kintoki's C rank, since it's not like the intellect of the animals improve, very complex nuances are not conveyed. (Even then, maybe because Kintoki's mental structure is close to animals, they strangely get into a mutual understanding.) '-Natural Body' (天性の肉体, Tensei no Nikutai): is the possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his STR is always Rank-Up. Even without training Kintoki's muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a''Monster'', Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Because his mother was a man-eating mountain witch, the rank is low. It will rarely activate as resistance in regards to the attack of Heroic Spirits that possess thunder deity-lineage roots and legends. '-Monstrous Strength' (怪力, Kairiki): is an ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. Kintoki holds the highest rank so far of A+. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Demigods Category:Berserkers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 7